Perra Soledad
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: CAP. 2 Desde hace mucho habia elegido,sabia lo que eso significaba...por eso, apesar de todo estaría con él...esta pasion se convirtio en amor...pero yo ya no podia amar, no de esa manera...no a él...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí con un nuevo ¿¿fics?? No, son mini (aja) capitulos que no tienen ninguna relación…bueno solo que tratara de soledad…quizás no sean adecuados para estas épocas…pero ya los tenia desde cuando…hasta hoy pude terminar este…que esta bien laaaaargooo…..espero que les guste!! Y no se aburran…_

_PERRA SOLEDAD_

* * *

CAP. I

LA SOLEDAD DE MI CORAZÓN

* * *

_En algún momento de mi juventud, alguien me dijo que la soledad no significaba estar físicamente solo, sino que la soledad era tener carencia de afecto…Hoy en la madurez de mi existencia confirmo dicha frase…Yo que estoy rodeada de gente, que hay quien me proteja, que tengo todo cuanto puedo desear…siento un vacio en mi corazón, siento una tristeza profunda, hay un dolor en mi, mi sonrisa es física no del alma, ya no hay brillo en mis ojos, pero sobre todo…siento…siento…una perra soledad…_

_

* * *

_

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta en ese rincón de la enorme y elegante habitación. Era muy hermosa, no había lugar a dudas, sin embargo esa belleza estaba opacada y marchitada por el dolor, la tristeza y la _soledad_…Llevaba varios días observándola y siempre era lo mismo, siempre era así…esa dama que hoy gobernaba la tierra no era en lo más mínimo lo que _él_ le había dicho, estaba segura que _él_ exageraba al describir un ser tan fascinante. Sus ojos color zafiro solo veían un cuerpo sin vida, sin luz…esa reina siempre miraba el horizonte, su reino y el cielo…¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué quería?...Ella no lograba entender como esa majestad, a pesar de tener todo lo que poseía y de ser quién era…estaba así…

La reina sabía de su presencia, pero no sabía quién era…tampoco le importaba, ya nada le importaba…ni si quiera su esposo e hija…y eso era algo que su similar de ojos zafiros no soportaba y estaba dispuesta a decírselo…

_-Hasta cuándo vas a continuar así?_- Dijo una cálida pero enérgica voz…

_-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-_ Contesto la bella dama…

_-Jajajajajajaja…Eso ya ha sucedido, desde mucho antes de que fueras reina…incluso mucho antes de que te casaras…Mírate!!!! Eres un espejismo, un cuerpo sin alma…pobre tonta!!!_

_-Cállate!!!!- _le grito con lagrimas y dolor la reina…

_-Cuando me concedieron venir a conocer a la reina de reinas, a la majestad del universo…me dio alegría porque más que ver a la máxima autoridad de las galaxias conocería a la mujer que siempre lucho por un amor jurado por eternidades, a la mujer más feliz de todas las eras, a la mujer que tenía la vida perfecta…y oh!!! Sorpresa me encuentro con una muñeca de porcelana que se la pasa llorando todos los días en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y por la misma persona…¿Qué hay de aquella reina que se veía tan feliz cuando se caso? ¿Qué este no era su sueño majestad? Mírate!!!!! Eres un insulto de lo que un día muchos te consideramos la máxima luz del universo, eres una muñeca rota, eres…_

_-Cállate, cállate, callateeee!!!!!- _grito la dama mientras se dejaba caer…mientras que su similar caminaba alrededor de ella…

_-Eso es!!! Llora, retuércete de dolor….es lo único que sabes hacer…- _le dijo mientras la veía con coraje y decepción

-_Tú que sabes de lo que yo siento? De mi sufrimiento?_- respondió aún en el piso y sin poder mirarla…

-_Eres tan patética!!!!-_ la dama de ojos resplandecientes tomo a la rubia por los brazos y la levanto con fuerza…

-_Das lastima y pena, ¿Quién al verte ahora pensaría que fuiste tú la que salvo al mundo tantas veces, quién?-_ sin más la aventó y la reina volvió a caer como un guiñapo…

_-Eres la decepción más grande que he tenido, él exagero…ja, me alegro de que él sea lo que es ahora, me enorgullece saberme parte de él…tú…tú simplemente eres una reina infeliz, eres una reina que no aprecia ni valora lo que tiene a su alrededor y pensar que tienes a una hermosa hija y a un esposo maravilloso…ni que decir de un planeta que te protege…simplemente eres la peor de las reinas…_- fuertes palabras le dijo a la soberana, palabras que desgarraron su corazón…mientras la chica de cabellos rojizos le daba la espalda…ella sintió una fuerza y coraje inmenso que la hicieron levantarse y enfrentarla…

_-¿Quién te crees tú? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? ¿Quién eres para juzgarme?-_ soltó con firmeza, la chiquilla se detuvo pero no volteo ni dijo nada…

_-Contéstame!!!!-_ exigió mientras la observaba, sus ropas parecían de la realeza…su cuerpo dejaba ver que era una adolescente, su larga melena rojiza, sostenida en una coleta que descansaba en su hombro derecho, le daba un toque elegante…

_-Ay mi querida Neo Reina Serenity, Yo sé TODO sobre ti…desde que fuiste princesa de la luna, tu vida como Serena Tsukino hasta lo que eres ahora…-_ En ese instante se volteo y la miro con intensidad, determinación y reproche…

Una sonrisa irónica, una mirada retadora le dejo ver la jovencita a la reina…

-_Y no te juzgo, simplemente te digo lo que pienso y siento…algo que no es nada más que la verdad y si no me crees mírate…_

Esa desfachatez que le mostraba, esa irreverencia al tutearla la estaba colmando…

-¿_Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Burlarte de mi desdicha?_- sus celestes derramaban lagrimas, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón…hace mucho dejo que la tristeza y la soledad inundaran su corazón

_-lo único que sabes hacer es llorar, eres tan patética…en definitiva, no mereces el titulo que portas, no mereces ser la máxima autoridad de este universo…ni siquiera mereces ser reina…_

_- y tu quién eres para decirme todas estas cosas? Dime es que acaso eres una reina nacida en cuna de plata? ¿Qué sabes tú si tan solo eres una chiquilla?…Si es cierto que sabes todo de mi…sabrás entonces que yo no quería…_

_-Ser reina y que blablablabla…no seas ridícula!!!!...Si no querías entonces ¿Qué hace esa corona en tu cabeza, que haces aquí?...-_ Su mirada era tan intensa que la reina se sentía intimidada…pero sobre todo había algo en ella que la hacía sentir más triste…

_-Tenía que cumplir con un destino!!!! _

_-no te equivoques querida, tú tenias que asumir tu responsabilidad como reencarnación de la princesa de la luna…tenías que edificar un reino…más no cumplir un destino…_

_- y no es lo mismo??? Ese era mi destino..este era mi futuro!!!!_

_-No, tú eras libre de elegir…_

_-¿elegir? Nadie me dio opción de elegir, nadie sabía lo que yo quería realmente y hasta ahora nadie sabe de cuán infeliz soy, de mi tristeza…de mi soledad…_

_-Eres tan débil…¿quieres conocer lo que realmente es el sufrimiento y la soledad? ¿Quieres saber quién fue más infeliz que tú?...._

La pequeña no espero respuesta, pues estaba tan cansada de ese fingido sufrimiento, y la tomo de las manos, un aura de color rojizo las envolvió a ambas, la reina cerró los ojos por instinto y cuando los abrió pudo ver que se encontraban en otro lugar…había muchas flores de distintos colores, muy hermosas eran…el cielo tenía un brillo sin igual…al girar vio un enorme y maravilloso castillo, imponente con muchos ventanales, en medio había un circulo formado por estrellas rojas, amarillas y blancas, debajo de estas tenía la leyenda de…

-_imperio estelar cersis?-_ mencionó la reina confundida, jamás había escuchado de ese imperio…la joven la miró y con una sonrisa que no supo comprender le contestó

-_Así es Neo Reina Serenity…este es un imperio que no conoces pero que ahora conocerás y veras a la persona que fue más infeliz, triste y sola de la galaxia…sentirás su dolor…_-la pelirroja la miraba con un poco de rencor, furia y lastima, Serenity podía ver altanería y soberbia en ella, pero aún así, esa pequeña princesa o reina, no sabía qué era, imponía respeto y una seguridad sorprendente…

La chiquilla avanzo y ella la siguió. El castillo era muy hermoso, muy diferente del suyo…era muy elegante, con muchas artesanías, en los techos pudo ver cientos de imágenes de un firmamento que ella jamás había visto…caminaban por un pasillo y después subieron por unas escaleras…todo era tan magnífico…lo que más le sorprendió, fue que toda esa belleza estructural estaba solidificada por una calidez tan exquisita, tan pura, tan tranquilizadora…¿Cómo alguien podía sufrir teniendo todo eso? ¿Cómo alguien podía sentirse solo con tan tremendo ambiente?...

-_A pesar de todo esto querida reina, para esa persona no fue suficiente…este ambiente lleno de amor y perfección no fueron suficientes para su tan herido corazón…._

Serenity noto mucha nostalgia y tristeza en sus palabras…pero tambien estaba sorprendida de que ella conociera sus pensamientos…

-_Ese es uno de los tantos poderes que poseo…_

Llegaron a una puerta enorme…tenía matices en color oro y rojo, en medio había una hermosa estrella…

_-No me importa si estas lista o no…_

Sin más la pequeña abrió la puerta y la reina vio una habitación muy pulcra, algo obscura, la cama era grande y estaba impecable, los colores eran sobrios…sus celestes miraron algo que la sorprendió en demasía…las lagrimas comenzaron a caer…

_-Eso lo hizo él…con sus propias manos, con su propio dolor…_

En el techo se podía ver la imagen de un hermoso cielo zafiro, muchas estrellas, muchos planetas…identifico su hogar…la tierra…pero muy cerca de ella estaba lo que ella representaba; su luna…plateada muy brillante, muy hermosa… cerca había dos imágenes de ella…una dejaba ver la adolescente de 16 años y la otra figuraba representarla como Sailor Moon y como lo que era ahora…Reina…

Lagrimas surcaban su rostro…no pudo más que agacharse…

-_Llora…Llora porque no podrás hacer más…_

Serenity levanto el rostro y su mirada se giro a la izquierda…se sorprendió pero inmediatamente corrió… y grito…

_-Seiya, Seiya!!!!_

Él estaba sentado en la terraza, sus hermosos zafiros observaban el atardecer…sus manos sostenían una fotografía…sus ropas parecían viejas, su palido rostro reflejaba tristeza, dolor, soledad…La reina lo llamó pero él no respondió…lo abrazó, no lo sintió…él parecía no verla…ella se arrodillo, lo tomo de los hombros…

_-Seiya soy yo..seiya!!!_

Lo llamaba con intensidad, lo acariciaba…ella veía esos ojos sin vida, sin fulgor, sin luz…él de repente bajo su mirada hacía esa fotografía, sus dedos delineaban con sutil delicadeza, con intenso amor, la figura de esa persona y las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas…era un llanto silencioso pero tan profundo…

_-Seiya…seiya…no llores por favor…¿Qué causa tanto dolor en ti…-_ dijo en un susurro Serenity…

_-jajajajaja…y todavía lo preguntas…miralo, siente ese profundo dolor que tú le causaste…date cuenta que aquel joven de resplandeciente brillo que tu conociste…dejo de existir…_

Serenity trataba de abrazarlo para mitigar el dolor del ser que más había amado en toda su existencia, tarde se dio cuenta de ello y fue cobarde en luchar cuando lo supo…había cometido el mayor de sus errores…

_Seiya, mi Seiya!!!-_ le decía, mientras arrodillada trataba de sentir sus manos, él solo miraba la fotografía y acariciaba la imagen como si se tratase de alguien real. De repente, Seiya se levantó y la Neo Reina vio como fue traspasada por él…su similar vio como el joven se recostaba sobre su cama, cerca de su pecho sostenía aquella fotografía, sus zafiros miraban ese firmamento y sus lágrimas no dejaban de cesar…

_Sabes cuánto tiempo paso así?-_ le preguntó la chica de mirada zafira …mientras que la rubia solo podía mirar el sufrimiento del que un día fue la estrella más resplandeciente…

_Fueron meses, meses sin dormir, sin reír, sin comer…él solo lloraba y miraba ese firmamento, nunca soltaba ese retrato…y sabes, por qué???- _la pequeña se acerco a ella y en un susurro suave pero frío le dijo…_fue solo por ti, tú fuiste la causante de que él estuviera así…usted majestad le destrozó el corazón, rompió sus ilusiones y mato su brillo…_Serenity sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho, su corazón sentía un profundo dolor, el mismo dolor que SU Seiya sentía en esos momentos…

_O es que acaso ya no recuerda aquella tarde en que sin compasión alguna le dijo que jamás lo había amado, que esos cinco meses de romance prohibido no fueron más que una confusión de sus sentimientos y que usted amaba al príncipe de la tierra…ya se le olvido cómo le suplico para que él se fuera y la dejará ser feliz…ya se le olvido cuánto le costó a él entender que usted supuestamente decía la verdad y que su deseo más grande era llegar a esta era con el ahora Rey Endimión…_

Todos esos recuerdos, todas esas imágenes golpearon su mente y corazón. Después de la guerra contra galaxia y de despedirse de aquellas estrellas fugaces…le platicó a Darién todo lo que había pasado y de cuanto había sufrido por no tenerlo cerca…sin darse cuenta en cualquier momento mencionaba al que consideraba su mejor amigo…a los pocos días su novio retomo la beca y se fue a estudiar…siempre hubo cartas y llamadas…pero aún así ella sentía un vacío en su corazón, el cual se lleno cuando él regreso junto con sus hermanos…las dudas albergaron su corazón y la presión de sus guardianas no le ayudaban mucho…y cayó en sus brazos…se rindió ante aquel profundo, sincero y hermoso amor que, desde entonces, no ha vuelto a sentir…vivió con él los cinco meses más maravillosos de su vida…él la hizo sentirse libre, amada, deseada, valorada por lo que en esos momentos era: una adolescente torpe…él le demostró otra forma de amar que no había conocido con nadie más…Sin embargo, el regreso de su príncipe llegó, nadie hasta ese momento sabía del romance que sostenía la princesa de la luna con una estrella fugaz…bueno, solo una persona…solo una, la cual jamás la perdonó…Ella le pidió a Seiya tiempo para decirle a todos que lo amaba, sí…ella pensaba que lo amaba…el tiempo transcurría y no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle…su corazón se volvió a confundir, pues sentía que amaba a los dos…pero también pensaba en su futuro, en esa niña de cabellos rosas…no sabía qué hacer…hasta que una tarde se reunió con su inseparable amiga Mina…le contó de su confusión y de lo mal que se sentía engañando al príncipe de la tierra…la otra rubia, aunque muchos la consideraban tonta, despistada, loca e inmadura…le supo aclarar sus sentimientos, la pequeña diosa del amor y la belleza era todo lo contrario de lo que muchos imaginaban…Así, Serena, en aquel entonces, se decidió por la persona a la que le había entregado todo su amor y la cual le hacía muy feliz…Seiya, fue la persona que le había robado su corazón…ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma…sabía que era él la persona indicada…Mientras ella le hacía estas confesiones a su amiga, alguien más se enteraba…Serena se fue a su casa teniendo ya una respuesta, estaba contenta pero a la vez temerosa…vio sobre el buro la fotografía de su novio y de su futura hija…Darién era sumamente especial para ella, sabía que lo quería y que podía ser feliz a su lado…quizás lo amaba, pero no con la intensidad con la que amaba a Seiya…cuando estaba por acostarse se dio cuenta que luna no estaba en su habitación y pensó que quizás estuviera con Artemis…de repente una figura se le apareció y lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada…serena se sorprendió y solo pudo derramar lagrimas y sobarse…ella la miraba intensamente, le dijo que lo sabía todo, que la había decepcionado, que era una traidora…la princesa lunar solo escuchaba y sollozaba…al darse cuenta su guardiana de lo que había hecho, no pudo más que arrodillarse y pedirle disculpas…serena se sorprendió, no entendía…su guardiana le explicó cómo se sentía…y le dijo que sabía estaba confundida, por lo que solo le pedía le diera una oportunidad al príncipe de la tierra…que le diera tiempo y que si al final ella seguía con la idea de estar con esa estrella…ella misma se encargaría de que nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad con él…solo dos meses, le pidió…dos meses para confirmar o desechar su decisión…Serena acepto la propuesta de la guardiana del tiempo, todo con el fin de que ella respetaría su elección…quizás fue tonta e ingenua…pues durante ese tiempo Darién se esmero en demostrarle su amor, quizás apoyado por Setsuna…quizás por él mismo…Al termino de esos meses, se reunió con ella y con Mina…les dijo que ya había decidido y que nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión…Ella había elegido al príncipe de la tierra…la guardiana del tiempo sonrió…mina se sorprendió…y la cuestionó…al preguntarle si Seiya sabía que en esos dos meses ella estaba por tomar una elección ella lo negó…no tuvo el valor de decirle que estaba confundida…simplemente le pidió tiempo para decirle a los demás que lo amaba…la diosa Venus no lo podía creer…le había mentido a la persona que lo único que había hecho era amarla, le dio falsas esperanzas…Mina se sintió triste y trato de asegurarse de que la elección de su amiga fue propia y consiente…así era…lo único que pudo decirle fue que estaría con ella en todo momento, pero si se sentía decepcionada por haberle mentido a Seiya…Serena sintió celos y la cuestionó por el inmenso interés que mostraba hacía él…cuando supuestamente ella amaba a Yaten…Mina solo sonrió tristemente y le dijo: "_Con esto no estoy tan segura de que tú elección sea la correcta; sin embargo, la respeto y espero que no te arrepientas, que seas muy feliz…mi interés por Seiya es más del que te puedas imaginar y no es por lo que crees…no amiga…lo aprecio en demasía porque él es mi mejor amigo y porque sé del sufrimiento que esto le causara, si tan solo le hubieras hablado con la verdad, le hubieras dado la oportunidad de luchar…y sobre mi amor por Yaten, no tenías porque recordarme que para él no existo…"_…sin más se dio la vuelta para retirarse…pero una mano sostuvo la suya…"_discúlpame amiga, no quise…" "No te preocupes Serena, nos vemos"._

_Ya recordó majestad?-_ le interrumpió la chica de cabello rojizo…mientras ella recordaba sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas…fue tan tonta…

_Asi es, Neo Reina Serenity…tú elegiste…no tienes porque decir que te obligaron, que no tuviste elección…y sabes que fue lo peor?...cuando se lo dijiste…notaste la desilusión, el sufrimiento, el dolor en sus ojos?..._

Cómo olvidar su rostro lleno de dolor? Mil veces le pidió disculpas...él la busco muchas veces pensando que quizás las guardianas la estaban obligando…

_Ese día majestad…él perdió toda esperanza, toda ilusión…Seiya se había cansado de buscar las formas para hacerla entender que podían luchar por su amor, pero usted se acobardo y prefirió la seguridad de ese reino…él jamás se rindió…no hasta esa tarde…él al ver sus celestes y saber que decía la verdad…simplemente se rindió…sabe cuánto le costó no derrumbarse frente a usted? Cuánto dolor tuvo que aguantarse para no derramar lagrimas? Cuánto esfuerzo hizo para poder brindarle una cálida y bella sonrisa?...No, no lo sabe majestad…porque usted no pudo descifrar el semblante de ese bello rostro…¿es que acaso no sintió en ese fuerte abrazo, que le dio de despedida, todo lo que él quiso transmitirle?...Fue cruel majestad…fue cruel…_

La pequeña soberana derramaba lágrimas, el recordar ese dolor de una de las personas más importantes de su vida…la entristecía y deseaba que la Neo Reina Serenity conociera todo el sufrimiento del ser que más la amo…Ambas mujeres miraban la cama en que se encontraba una estrella carente de brillo….

_Usted siguió su camino y lo dejo ahí, postrado en ese lugar que fue testigo de muchos encuentros prohibidos…él se derrumbo, lloró amargamente y grito su nombre…imploró…fue mucho su dolor y no se qué hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera aparecido en ese momento…_

_Ella? _Preguntó la reina mirando a la jovencita…

_Si, ella…esa hermosa mujer, de corazón bondadoso…de dulce mirar…ella lo ayudo lo más que pudo…lo ayudo en silencio y por ella…él regreso aquí…_

_Quien?_

_La diosa Venus…Mina Aino…ella lo escondió, sabía de su dolor y del no querer ver a nadie…y fue ella la que contacto a la princesa kakkiu para traerlo de vuelta al lugar que siempre lo espero…la princesa Venus…fue la única testigo del sufrimiento que él tenía después de que usted le confesara su decisión…_

_Por qué ella? Por qué nunca me dijo nada?-_

_Ella mi querida reina…ella sabe mucho de amores y desamores…de soledad y dolor…Seiya fue su mejor amigo, él la animaba cuando se sentía triste porque Yaten amaba a otra y esa otra era, de nueva cuenta, una de sus mejores amigas…por eso ella lo ayudo y yo majestad se lo agradezco enormemente…_

La Neo Reina recordó que después de que le comunicara su decisión a ambas guardianas, Mina se alejó de ella, siempre la evitaba o decía estar muy ocupada grabando su disco…pero eso no cambio cuando se formó el Tokio de Cristal…ya nada volvió a ser igual…entonces recordó unas palabras que ella le dijo cuando comprendió que se había equivocado…"_El tiempo no perdona Neo Reina, mucho menos el amor…un amor que provoco dolor y sufrimiento…viva su presente, su felicidad"…_En un momento llegó a pensar que quizás Mina estaba enamorada de Seiya…que infantil era…su amiga más fiel, la que siempre la comprendía y apoyaba en todo…ella siempre supo sus verdaderos sentimientos y siempre se guardo su propio dolor…

_Cuando él llegó aquí se encerró en un mundo negro e infeliz, hizo esta imagen…estaba muerto en vida…no solo a él lo hizo sufrir…también sufrió la princesa de este imperio…ya no sabía qué hacer…Taiki y Yaten se habían quedado en la tierra junto a las mujeres que amaban…y su estrella más hermosa se estaba muriendo…_

En ese momento ambas vieron como entraba en la habitación la hermosa princesa Kakkyu…sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar…se arrodillo junto a él y le suplicaba que viviera, que le diera una oportunidad para hacerlo olvidar…

_Ella lo amaba…siempre fue así…lo amo desde que lo escuchaba cantar, de su forma en que te demostraba su amor…ella renunció a él y lo dejo ir a la tierra para luchar por ti…y mira cómo se lo regresaste…su sufrimiento era el de ella…le pidió una oportunidad y sabes lo que él le respondió???_

_Princesa…deje que mi brillo se extinga…por favor!! Déjeme morir!!!-_ escucho esas palabras llenas de agonía, tristeza, soledad y dolor de la boca de Seiya…La reina se acerco a la cama y lo vio, su corazón se destrozo…

_La princesa no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar que el brillo más bello de su galaxia se apagara…pero él ya no quiso seguir…pasaba el tiempo y él se debilitaba más…entonces…no hubo más opción…_

_No!!!...No…No!!!!...él…mi Seiya…No…No…-_grito Serenity…él no podía estar muerto…no podía…

_Así es majestad…la princesa Kakkyu lo libero de su dolor, pero no de la forma en que usted se imagina…_

En ese momento la jovencita chasqueo los dedos y el escenario cambio…estaban en una cascada de aguas cristalinas, hermosas, fantásticas…ahí había tres personas…distinguió a dos…la princesa Kakkyu y a Seiya, le tercera parecía ser una Sailor…

_La princesa Kakkyu busco a la única persona que podía ayudarla, esa sailor…es la encargada del valle de los recuerdos y el olvido…Si, mi querida Reina…la princesa de la galaxia roja, le propuso a Seiya borrar el amor que sentía por usted…_

Serenity lloraba, sentía tanto dolor…ella le había causado tanto sufrimiento a la persona que más había amado…porque si…siempre lo amo…no sabía que era mejor…saberlo muerto o saber que él nunca la recordaría…saber que él jamás volvería a sentir ese amor que a ella la hizo muy feliz…tan feliz que no pudo borrar sus besos y sus caricias de su cuerpo…ella pensó que Endimión la haría olvidar, pero se equivoco…jamás pudo olvidar a su gran amor Seiya Kou…

El escenario volvió a cambiar…de nueva cuenta se encontraban a las afueras de ese imperio…las flores resplandecían en distintos colores hermosos, el ambiente era calido…el castillo relucía en tonalidades rojas y doradas…en medio estaba una gran estrella roja sobre varias chicas de color plata y dorado…ahora el titulo era…

_Imperio Star…?- _dijo la Neo Reina…

_Asi es majestad…_

La chiquilla se dirigió al castillo y la rubia la siguió…al entrar Serenity notó que era muy diferente al que había visto la primera vez…este se caracterizaba por tener muchas cosas en forma de estrellas…el palacio era sumamente hermoso…pero lo que más sintió fue esa fuerte calidez que desprendía…era una atmosfera llena de amor y paz…su corazón sintió mucha calma…La pequeña se paró delante de una enorme puerta…la cual tenía una estrella fugaz atravesada…

_Salón real?-_ dijo la soberana de la tierra…

_Quiero que abras esa puerta… -_ le respondió la chica de cabellos rojos…ella dudo, pero su similar le animo a hacerlo…Serenity abrió la puerta y lo que vio…fue uno de los golpes más fuertes que le pudieron dar…

En el salón se encontraban tres personas adultas, una de ellas sostenía a un bebe…las tres se veían felices….dos mujeres, hermosas, magnificas…una rubia de ojos celestes sonreía ampliamente…de no ser por el símbolo de su planeta regente que figuraba en su frente…no hubiese distinguido a la líder de sus guardianas interiores…Mina, portaba un vestido estraple dorado, en sus muñecas se veían dos brazaletes dorados, su cuello se embellecía con una cadena de dije en corazón y en medio de este había una estrella roja…su pelo lo llevaba suelto…su distintivo moño no estaba…ella cargaba a ese pequeño ser envuelto en preciosas telas azules y rojas…los celestes, de la que un día fue su mejor amiga, brillaban de felicidad y amor…su mirada dejaba ver la dicha que le hacía tener ese bebe en sus brazos…¿acaso era su hijo? ¿mina había tenido un hijo? ¿de quién y porque no estaba con ella?...

_Se ve muy feliz, nunca la vi tan feliz como ese día…desprendía tanto amor…no entiendo por qué ella tomo esa decisión..-_ comentó con tristeza la chica de ojos zafiros…

_Ese bebe es de Mina?—_ preguntó dudosa la reina…

La pequeña le indicó que se acercara…al hacerlo distinguió a la tercera persona…

_Seiya? Ese bebe es de Seiya y de Mina?-_ dijo sorprendida la soberana…La jovencita solo podía observar con ternura a esas tres personas que eran las más importantes de su vida, Serenity no lo podía creer…¿Cuándo paso? ¿a caso Seiya se había enamorado de su mejor amiga?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de ellos…

_Oh! Seiya! Es hermosa!, tiene tus ojos!!...-_ se expreso con mucho amor la princesa Venus…

_Por supuesto que si, pequeña Venus!...salió igual de hermosa que su padre!_- le contesto con arrogancia…

Al verlo sonreír Serenity, sintió algo bello en su corazón…ya no había sufrimiento…ni dolor y sobre todo soledad…para ella era tan difícil, tenía la esperanza de que él la siguiera amando, tenía la esperanza de que él regresaría por ella…Todo había acabado, SU Seiya ahora era diferente…sus ropas eran de la realeza…su rostro reflejaba paz, amor y esperanza…su resplandor era más intenso que antes…

_Así es mi querida Reina, él te olvido…y la felicidad llegó a él_…- le susurro la pequeña

_Por qué Mina jamás me dijo nada?...Si tienen un hijo, por qué ella está en la tierra…?_- dijo la soberana

_Jajajaja…no seas infantil…nunca entiendes nada…¿quieres saber la verdad?...te la voy a decir…pero antes quiero que escuches esto…-_ En ese momento las cosas cambiaron y ahora se encontraban en una amplia habitación, cerca del gran ventanal había una cuna hermosa, dorada con una estrella roja sobre la punta donde bajaban los pliegues de una tela fina…

Ahí por la ventana entraba la cálida luz de las estrellas, ellas le brindaban calor, paz, armonía y amor a ese ser tan frágil que se encontraba dentro de la cuna…al pie de ella había dos personas abrazadas, la miraban con mucho amor…ambos sonreían…parecían una feliz pareja…

_Princesa Venus, mi amor eterno…este pequeño ser que esta ahí…es parte de mi…es todo lo que anhele…es mi dicha…la razón de mi vivir….es una conjugación del amor que ambos sentimos….soy tan dichoso!!!...soy tan feliz….gracias por formar parte de mi dicha, gracias por quererme tanto….aunque es lógico, soy tan guapo!!!..._

_A pesar de los años y de todo, no cambias…me encanta tu sentido del humor…y soy yo la que te agradece por dejarme formar parte de tu dicha…de tu mundo y de tu familia…siempre serás, junto con ella y la reina de este maravilloso imperio….las personas más importantes de mi vida…_

Ambos se abrazaron…y perecía que el tiempo se había congelado…La reina Serenity lloraba…él era feliz…con su mejor amiga…ella ya no tenía cabida en el corazón de ambos…en esos momentos la habitación se abrió y entro la, ahora, reina del imperio star…

_Mi amor, deja descansar a nuestra invitada de honor…y sobre todo deja de mirar a la bebe…no se va a escapar ni mucho menos…_- dijo con humor, mientras que la soberana de la tierra se sorprendía al por mayor….Seiya beso a Kakkyu y la abrazo fuertemente…sus ojos brillaron de amor…

_Así es Neo Reina Serenity…Seiya, él que un día fue tuyo, que te amo con locura y pasión…se dejo llevar por las aguas del olvido…te dejo de amar y sobre todo…él no te conoce…sabe de tu reino y de toda tu vida…pero no te conoce y no desea hacerlo…él es muy feliz con la reina Kakkyu, la princesa Venus es la mejor amiga de ambos y constantemente los visita…_

La Neo Reina Serenity lloraba…él tenía otra vida, una vida mejor…era feliz…en esos instantes recordó las palabras que él le dijera cuando se dieron el adiós…

_Te amo tanto Bombón…siempre te lo dije y lo voy a cumplir…puedo ver en tus hermosos celestes que tu anhelas ese futuro junto al príncipe de este planeta…si esta es tu felicidad, yo no voy a impedírtela…y por todo ese amor que siento por ti…me hago a un lado y te dejo ser feliz…adiós bombón…adiós para siempre…_

Él había preferido la felicidad de ella sobre la suya…Serenity no podía ser egoísta, aunque quisiese no podía hacerlo…él ahora era feliz…le tocaba a ella renunciar y dejarlo libre…mientras pensaba llegó a su mente una duda…

_¿Por qué me hiciste ver todo esto? ¿Por qué causas mas sufrimiento a mi corazón?-_ le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos…la pequeña soberana sonrió tiernamente…

_Porque él me lo pidió…_

_Él te lo pidió?-_ le pregunto muy sorprendida….

_Asi es Neo Reina Serenity_….

La chiquilla camino despacio con la vista fija en el horizonte y en un cambio rápido se encontraban de nueva cuenta en las afueras de ese castillo…la chica de ojos zafiros y larga cabellera rojiza se paro delante de la reina…

_Cuando la ahora reina de este maravilloso imperio le propuso llevarlo al rio de los recuerdos y el olvido, a sabiendas de lo que se haría…él escribió una carta para ti…_

_Una carta???? Y…dónde está???---_

_No lo se!....esa carta supongo la guardo ella…_

_Pero…_

_Es mejor así, es mejor que no conozcas el contenido…sufrirás más…_

_No importa!!! Quiero esa carta!!!...y aun no me has dicho por qué el te pidió que me hicieras ver todo su sufrimiento!!!_

_Ay!!! Por los dioses!!! Eres una reina!!!! No seas infantil!!!, mira…la carta no te la dare, porque no la tengo yo…en todo caso tendrías que pedirsela a…ella…y tú piensas que Seiya me pidió que hiciera esto,, solo para lastimarte???.....si que eres tonta!!! Pareciera que nunca lo conociste!!!!_

_Basta de insultos!!!!, quien te crees que eres!!!!-_ le reclamo con enojo la soberana…

_Soy la estrella mas brillante del imperio star, soy la princesa de las estrellas, soy la próxima soberana de esta galaxia, pero sobre todo soy la persona más importante en la vida del Rey Faither_….--- soltó con orgullo y arrogancia…su sonrisa llena de vanidad y ese brillo en esos zafiros hiceron retroceder a la bella reina de la tierra…

_No puede ser!!!-_ las lagrimas se dejaron caer…¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?...-_tú eres…_

_Si!!!....yo Soy…Seikka….hija del guardian de las estrellas y de la reina de este imperio…Soy la princesa Star…._

_¿Por qué, por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?...._

_Neo Reina Serenity…si estoy aquí e hice que viera la vida de mi padre…fue porque él me lo pidió…Desde hace mucho tiempo, él no se ha sentido bien…dice que hay un sentimiento dentro de su corazón que le impide volver a ser feliz como lo era cuando yo naci…él siente que "alguien sufre por su causa", que hay alguien que lo llama…que esa persona se siente sola…incluso ha llegado a tener sueños, pero jamás logra ver quién es…esto ha hecho que se debilite nuevamente, por lo que nos ha pedido que busquemos a esa luz que lo llama…que le ayudemos…para que así ambos puedan ser felices…él tiene miedo de que su luz estelar se extinga y nos deje solas a mi mamá y a mi…..mi madre al ver esta situación me ha contado su historia y me ha encomendado la misión de salvar a mi padre…_

_Y yo de que forma puedo ayudarlo???---_ le ofreció la reina…mientras que la princesa solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y sus puños…

_Es que acaso no lo entiendes???.....el hecho de que tu añores que regrese a ti, que vuelva a tu galaxia y vuelva a amarte hace que él lo sienta…tu lloras por su ausencia, vives solo pensando en él…pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue y que nunca será…todo ese sentir tuyo…llega a él….pero él ya no reconoce ese amor…él arranco todo ese amor de su ser…por eso estoy aquí…porque quiero exigirte que lo dejes ser feliz como él lo hizo en su momento contigo…tú desidiste, quizás no fue la mejor elección pero cada uno tomo su camino…él merece ser feliz…._

Serenity veía a esa princesa, que pudo ser su hija, tan desidida a defender la felicidad de su padre…vio fuerza en su corazón…ese valor que a ella le faltó…todo lo que le decía era cierto…ella debía dejarlo ir…ahora comprendía porque ella hacia todo eso…

_Esta bien…tienes razón, por todo el amor que siento por él debo dejarlo ser feliz…lo olvidare…_

_No te pido que lo hagas porque se que no podrás hacerlo…lo que si puedes hacer es ser feliz con lo que el destino te ha dado, con lo que tu elegiste…quizás no es esa dichosa felicidad que tuviste con mi padre y quizás él tampoco la tenga…porque su verdadera y maravillosa felicidad era estar juntos…pero aún así ambos tienen a personas maravillosas a su lado y deben ser felices por ello…_la pequeña se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ese abrazo hizo que la reina llorara inmensamente, pues sabía que de cierta forma era como decirle adiós al amor de su vida….al separarse vio esos zafiros y vio en ellos una gran parte de lo que era Seiya…sin duda era muy parecida a él…

_Tienes que regresar a tu reino, se han dado cuenta de tu ausencia…_la pequeña princesa observaba a la soberana, era muy hermosa y sin duda tenía una calidez extraordinaria….sin embargo, quizás por el destino, quizás por los dioses ella y su padre no pudieron estar juntos…Seiya tenía una nueva vida y era feliz en ella…Serenity tendría que empezar hacerlo en la suya…la pequeña volvió a acercarse para regresarla…pero su voz la detuvo…

_Antes de irme quiero pedirte dos cosas…_

_Cuáles son?_

_Quiero despedirme de él…_soltó la reina dejando sorprendida a su similar…

_Qué?? _

_Por favor!!!..._

_No!...eso es demasiado, él no te conoce…además….no pensaras que él al verte podría volver a sentir…._serenity se sorprendió, sin duda era muy inteligente…

_No es eso, solo quiero despedirme, por favor!!!!-_ suplicaba…

_No puedo hacer eso….tendríamos que ir a la época actual y no se cómo pudiera tomarlo mi madre_….le respondió dándole la espalda…

_Por favor!!!-_ volteo al escuchar esas palabras y no pudo menos que evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver a la Neo Reina Serenity arrodillada ante ella…

_Por favor!!!-_ le suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos, la princesa star…la tomo de ambos brazos y la levantó, en seguida le dio una fuerte bofetada….

_Una reina no suplica!!!! Ni mucho menos como tú lo has hecho!!!! Eso es humillarse!!!! Una reina lucha con la frente en alto, sin perder su elegancia…una reina con su sola presencia debe imponer respeto…._

La reina de la tierra observaba a la pequeña, sus palabras eran fuertes pero a la vez tenían esa sutileza que caracteriza a la realeza, la princesa star no era como las princesas que había visto en otros reinos, llenas de vanidad y egocentrismo…ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida, calida, hasta amorosa…era lo que ella misma describía…una verdadera reina…

_Discúlpame, yo…_

_No puedo cumplir lo que me pides!...lo siento!!!----_ le dijo con seriedad y en sus ojos pudo ver tristeza--- _¿Cuál es la otra petición?_

_Quiero olvidar, quiero dejar de amarlo, dejar de pensar en él…quiero…---_

_No puedes ir al valle de los recuerdos y el olvido…._

_Por que?-_

_Porque, tú eres una reina y no cualquiera…eres la máxima autoridad de este universo…una reina nunca debe olvidar lo que es y lo que hay en su corazón…las cosas que pasamos, los amores que llegamos a sentir son los que nos dan fortaleza, nos hacen ser mejores, son experiencias que nos dan fuerza para aumentar nuestro brillo estelar…y el que una reina necesite de ayuda para sanar sus heridas del alma solo significa que es débil…_

_Pero también soy un ser humano…soy mujer…._

_Lo eres Serenity…en la vida tendremos muchas oportunidades, podremos elegir y aunque nosotras tengamos una responsabilidad extra, la cual es un reino o un imperio, siempre podremos elegir el camino que deseemos…y si no hacemos la mejor elección solo tenemos dos opciones: una es luchar con todas las fuerzas del corazón por ese sendero que deseamos recorrer….o….seguir ese camino elegido con la frente en alto y hacer de cuenta que fue la mejor elección…solo las personas osadas son las que alcanzan esa extraordinaria felicidad….pero no por ello las demás no podamos alcanzar la felicidad…_

Cuánta razón tenía esa pequeña…

_Eso es lo que me dice mi padre…que siempre luche por mi felicidad, sea cual sea que luche…que soy una princesa y que algún dia llegare a ser una reina….y que mi imperio será más feliz si yo soy feliz…_

La chiquilla la miraba, la entendía…pues ella nunca fue criada como una princesa, nadie nunca le dijo cómo debía comportarse una verdadera princesa…siempre le dijeron que hacer o no…

_Neo Reina Serenity debe irse….sus guardianas y el Rey Endimión están muy preocupados por usted…_

La soberana solo pudo asentir…la princesa star la tomo por los brazos y un brillo rojizo las envolvió…cuando abrió los ojos ambas se encontraban en la fuente del palacio de cristal…

_El resplandor de la reina ha aparecido!!!!-_ grito uranus, todos salieron rumbo al jardín…aunque la líder de las guardianas exteriores era muy veloz, nunca podría entender cómo es que Venus le había ganado a llegar…todos se quedaron paralizados…pero inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia…

_Esperen!!!!-_ dijo firmemente Lady Venus no permitiéndoles acercarse donde se encontraban las soberanas…

_Este es el camino que elegiste, ya no puedes luchar por el que un día tuviste y lo perdiste…ahora solo tienes una opción….y recuerda siempre Serenity…que el código principal de una princesa y reina es su libertad…_

De nueva cuenta la pequeña de ojos zafiros la abrazo y la soberana lunar le correspondió…ambas se hicieron una reverencia y la princesa star se volteo a hacia los demás…con delicadeza y elegancia se acerco a lady Venus…y la abrazo…

_Gracias por todo princesa…la esperamos muy pronto tía!!!-_ le dijo con cariño…y guiñándole…

Sin más los miro a todos y como una estrella fugaz se alejo del palacio….

_Serenity, estas bien??? Estaba muy preocupado por ti amor???-_ le dijo el rey mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, la reina no podía hablar pues sus lagrimas y sus sentimientos no se lo permitían…

_Mamá!!!! Me asuste mucho!!!-_ le externo la pequeña dama…mientras la abrazaba…

Las guardianas la rodearon y le hicieron muchas preguntas, pero ella no podía responder….la líder de sus guerreras estaba a lo lejos observándola con una sonrisa…y sin más se dio la media vuelta y se retiró…nadie podía comprender el comportamiento de la que un día fue la más famosa cantante juvenil…sus compañeras jamás entendieron ese distanciamiento entre ambas…

_Serenity es mejor que vayamos adentro para que descanses y luego nos platicaras quién era esa jovencita-_ le dijo su esposo…

_Podrían dejarnos a solas_- respondió con seguridad….las guardianas notaron un cambio en su voz y en su mirada…después de hacer una leve reverencia y sin preguntar mas se retiraron junto con la pequeña dama…

_Que pasa amor?_--- pregunto con preocupación el soberano…

_Endimión me amas?- _indagó la reina viéndolo a los ojos…el rey no entendía, pero aún asi se acerco a ella…la abrazo fuertemente, tomó sus manos y le respondió…

_Eres la persona que siempre soñé, eres mi luz, la razón de mi existir…te amor con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón…te amo por lo que llevas aquí_- señalo su corazón_- porque me haces feliz, amo esas locuras, amo tu inocencia…amo todo de ti….nose que estoy haciendo mal…porque últimamente ya no veo ese brillo en tus ojos…nunca dudes de mi amor y quisiera que me ayudaras a mejorar solo para ti…voy a conquistarte de nuevo…._

Acaricio su mejilla y finalmente la beso…después la abrazo

_Te amo Serenity…te amo…._

Serenity lloraba, Seikka tenía razón….jamás podría olvidar a Seiya, quizás jamás volvería a sentir esa dicha…pero ella tenía un camino y ese camino estaba lleno de hermosas rosas rojas….

_Yo también te amo Endimión_…lo beso con mucha intensidad, con mucho amor…

_Vayamos adentro que tengo mucha hambre!!!!-_ dijo alegremente…y tomándolo de la mano….

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aca, kiere decir ke ¡!!!! Te aventaste toooodo el cap…kreo ke no tuvo pies ni cabeza jajajajaja….este marca mi regreso a los fics, después de una laarga ausencia por depresión existencial….pronto actualizare mis otros fics….se aceptan jitomatasos y demás….bueno me despido no sin antes mandarles un enorme abrazote y desearles una linda navidad!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**PERRA SOLEDAD**

**CAP. 2**

**ES COSA DE ÉL PRIMERA PARTE…**

Durante mi adolescencia siempre soñé con encontrar un amor de novela: romántico, duradero y capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo. Con el paso del tiempo me fui adentrando en los romances fugases….de mi mente, pues no me atrevía a acercarme a los chicos que me gustaban…creía en el amor puro y sincero…soñaba con tener a mi lado a un hombre que me amara por sobre todas las cosas…tenía tantos sueños sobre el amor…

El amor…el amor…sentimiento que mueve a las personas…siempre lo considere el eje motor de mi vida…anhelaba tanto tener un amor…lo deseaba…lo soñaba…amaba ilusionarme e imaginarme en los brazos de cualquier chico guapo…mi corazón latía sin medida y sin compasión, siempre rebosante por esas ilusiones de amor…

Los años comenzaban a pasar y me di cuenta que ese amor no llegaba, la soledad empezaba a anidarse en mi ser…me deprimía ver que otras personas eran felices con su pareja y ¿yo?...sin embargo, aún existía en mi corazón esa llama de amor, aunque a la vez comenzaba a encenderse otra llama…la llama de la pasión…

La pasión comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo y mi mente…el deseo empezó a respirar por cada poro de mi piel…pero el amor se mantenía…y el sueño de adolescente quería prevalecer….no obstante, el destino me tenía preparada una gran sorpresa…me envió un demonio vestido de ángel…caí en sus redes y entonces perdí cualquier brote de raciocinio…me entregue a la pasión, al deseo, al placer…cuando él se canso de mí, me voto…sufrí…sufrí porque mi maldito mundo rosa que había creado se había roto en mil pedazos…cuando estaba a un paso de perderme en un agujero negro y sin boleto de retorno, una voz me llamó y me hizo ver toda mi corta vida…entonces comprendí que solo era una tonta soñadora e ilusa del amor…que los chicos que se me habían acercado era solo para acostarse conmigo, ninguno había sentido cariño ni amor por mí…que siempre fui objeto de deseo, ya sea por mi poca belleza o mi personalidad fuerte y débil a la vez…pero lo que más me sorprendió y costó trabajo comprender y asimilar fue que…esa pequeña llama de pasión, que pensaba tenía, no era más que una fogata enardecida… y que muy difícil podría apagar…Fue entonces que comprendí que no fui hecha para recibir amor…podía darlo y muy bien, pues tengo mucha gente que me ama, pero no de la forma que quisiera…

Aunque me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser, tenía que tomar una decisión sobre el rumbo de mi vida…mis sueños e ilusiones rosas debían dejar de existir…no solo porque había sido decepcionada…eso podía superarlo…pero lo que no podía hacer era apagar esa llama que me consumía por dentro, que le exigía a mi cuerpo una cura, eso sobre pasaba los limites de mi racionalidad….

Modifique mis ideales del amor y de vida…pero fue en ese momento que, de nueva cuenta, el destino me tenía preparada otra sorpresa…

Hace algunos meses que nos habíamos conocido, no eran muchos en realidad, cuatro o cinco…sin embargo, él ya estaba en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en mi mundo, en mi deseo…

Él era uno de mis jefes inmediatos, era mucho mayor para mí, convivíamos a diario durante más de ocho horas, esto hacía que el deseo creciera, lo deseaba…pero había dos grandes impedimentos…

Él tenía una hermosa familia y era feliz, me lo había dicho en uno de los viajes que realizamos juntos… cuando recién lo conocí y descubrí el deseo que sentía hacia él me imaginaba en sus brazos, pero el destino se encargo de hacerme ver que él realmente amaba a su esposa, en una ocasión vi como él la abrazaba, la miraba y la besaba…ahí me di cuenta que mis tontos sueños solo serían eso…no había más nada que hacer…él no me vería con otros ojos…pero la convivencia y el trabajo nos fue acercando más, mi deseo crecía enormemente…

Pero sentía miedo, lo deseaba…quería estar en sus brazos, estaba conciente de su situación y de los problemas que pudieran tener, pero el deseo era mayor…el deseo me consumía…

Trabajamos en la misma oficina y hace apenas unas semanas habíamos entablado una mayor comunicación y confianza, habíamos realizado dos viajes juntos y en ellos la amistad crecía. Entonces me di cuenta que teníamos algunas cosas en común y eso hacia crecer los sentimientos que estaban en mi corazón…

La gente comenzaba a rumorar, él estaba casado tenia casi el doble de mi edad, yo soltera y apenas había entrado al sistema y ya ocupaba un puesto importante, era consentida y eso podría ser por una sola cosa: era su amante…

Me daba risa saber que ya me estaban etiquetando de amante y ni siquiera le había dado un beso…ese era mi deseo, pero algo faltaba…algo no estaba bien…No podía definir lo que pudiera significar para él, el cada vez se acercaba a mí y eso me ponía a temblar, cuando trabajábamos en la computadora él acercaba su rostro junto al mío y en muchas ocasiones sentí su respiración en mi cuello, eso me ponía nerviosa…y él lo sabía, fue entonces que descubrí que él tenía el mismo deseo….pero por la situación no se atrevía a dar más pasos…La pasión crecía, ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos porque pensaba que él se daría cuenta de lo que sentía…él parecía entender…la pasión también estaba en él, nos gustaba estar juntos, nos gustaba vernos…pero había reglas que no debíamos infringir, habían otras personas… pero no podía aguantar más…Si, yo deseaba a un hombre prohibido, deseaba entregarme a Seiya Kou…

_**Ese abrazo que nos damos los dos cuando nos saludamos,**_

_**ese beso que se escapa de mí cuando nos encontramos,**_

_**huele a peligro estar contigo**_

_**existe un algo entre los dos**_

_**esa manera de sentir que no es de amigos….**_

Aun era momento de detenerse…aún estábamos a tiempo de calmar ese deseo…porque después sería tarde y nada podría impedirlo… pensé en poner distancia y dejar de pensar en él…Seiya hacía lo mismo…aún teníamos cordura…era mejor calmar esa abrumadora pasión…él tenía una esposa con quien hacerlo, pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en mí…me veía a mí…y yo…yo…solo me consumía en mi deseo…

Estaba confundida, estaba segura que cualquier hombre es capaz de ser infiel cuando se tiene problemas con la novia o la esposa, pero mi miedo era otro…mi miedo era volver a querer construir un mundo rosa… afortunadamente el destino nos separó por varios meses y aunque olvide un poco mi deseo, la distancia solo aumento nuestra pasión, porque estaba segura que él me deseaba igual o más que yo…Cuando nos reencontramos la amistad se fortaleció y las provocaciones eran constantes, los roces de nuestros cuerpos se fueron dando de una manera divertida, inocente y tan excitante…que pensaba ya no podría contener ese torrente deseo de ser suya….

Las miradas "que matan", las canciones dedicadas como "Perfecta, Huele a peligro, Gavilán o paloma…", las peleas disfrazadas, a él le gustaba fastidiarme, fueron cosa de todos los días…pero aún así ninguno de los dos daba el gran paso…

_**Ese rato cuando hablamos los dos esquivando miradas**_

_**que pensamos que la gente esta ciega, que al fin la engañamos**_

_**huele a peligro hablar contigo**_

_**porque olvidamos que hace tiempo**_

_**cada uno de los dos ya tiene un nido.**_

Seiya jugaba con mis emociones…daba señales de querer adentrarse pero no daba ese paso…no hasta que estuvimos dos semanas solos…él comenzó a insinuarme cosas atrevidas y yo me deje llevar…la hebra estaba descubierta solo fue cuestión de jalarle…un miércoles fuimos a comer, bebimos un poco y eso solo encendía más nuestra pasión, la canción de Perfecta encajaba muy bien en ese momento…mi decisión de ser libre y elegir la pasión por amor…me animo a dar ese paso que el atractivo Seiya esperaba…mientras traían la comida mirábamos la televisión, con el calor de la cerveza fui acercándome a él y comencé a acariciarle la mano de una forma provocativa…junte mi pierna con la suya y sutilmente le daba un masaje…Seiya no despegaba la vista del televisor, pero note su asombro y su excitación…la adrenalina era mucha…había solo otro comensal y pronto traerían la comida, podíamos ser descubiertos…en ese momento llegó el mesero para preguntarnos algo…al irse…volví al ataque solo que ahora empecé a acariciar su muslo y acercaba mi mano a su entrepierna pero no la avanzaba más…las mejillas de Seiya se tornaban rosas, la excitación lo sobrepasaba….después de comer nos subimos al coche y no aguantamos, nos miramos y nos besamos apasionadamente…las caricias llegaron…nos fuimos a un hotel…fue algo maravilloso…

_**Huele a peligro**_

_**ese deseo que se esconde en la mirada**_

_**el fuego atroz de una pasion desesperada**_

_**esa inquietud alborotada con el alma destrozada**_

_**huele a peligro.**_

_Te arrepientes?- _me pregunto mientras me abrazaba y yo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón…

_No…_fue lo único que pude decir…

_Me gustas mucho, te deseaba y pensé que…_

_Al dar el siguiente paso esa pasión se acabaría?- _termine de decir…con una voz segura, mientras mis dedos hacían figuras imaginarias sobre su perfecto pecho desnudo…

_Si!, pero me equivoque, solo creció mi necesidad de tenerte cerca y de que seas mía…_- me confesó mientras me miraba y con delicadeza tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara también…_-solo que…yo…tengo a mi…_lo calle poniendo un dedo sobre esos labios carnosos

_No digas nada, Seiya entiendo tu situación…vivamos esta aventura…esto no cambiara nuestra amistad…tratemos de apagar este deseo que nos consume a ambos…_le sonreí y lo besé…él comprendió lo que le dije y me devolvió el beso…iniciamos una nueva danza de placer…

Si me hubieran dicho, en mi adolescencia, que llegaría a tener una relación de sexo sin amor y sobre todo con un hombre prohibido…nunca lo hubiese creído…pero las riendas de mi destino las tenía yo y había decidido ir por otro rumbo…

La relación que tenía con Seiya era, ante los demás, de los buenos compañeros y amigos…a solas éramos dos amantes dando rienda suelta a sus instintos y a su pasión…pero ambos no contábamos con que el maldito destino nos tendría una encrucijada…Nosotros manteníamos una estrecha amistad, ambos nos entendíamos, peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos, era una amistad verdadera…cuando estábamos a solas hablábamos de todo, menos de su familia…

En una ocasión nos tocó asistir a una conferencia de una semana…ahí convivimos más y nos quedamos en el mismo hotel, aunque para no levantar sospecha tuvimos habitaciones separadas…pero solo ocupábamos una…en ese tiempo algo cambio entre nosotros…algo se estaba anidando en el corazón de uno de los dos…

Nuestras amistades más cercanas empezaron a ver un brillo diferente cuando nos veíamos, empezaban a sospechar…todo comenzaba a derrumbarse…

_**Que si somos amantes**_

_**que si somos amigos**_

_**que si entra a mi casa**_

_**que si le abro la puerta**_

_**que si duerme con migo**_

En ese tiempo ingreso a nuestra oficina un nuevo elemento, era muy guapo…y pronto comenzó a cortejarme…acepte salir con él en plan de amigos, pero él insistía y me coqueteaba…Seiya se molestaba…estaba celoso…peleamos fuerte por ello…él me pedía fidelidad, cuando Seiya tenía a alguien más…la discusión fue tan fuerte que nos alejamos y muchos lo notaron en el trabajo…todos nos preguntaban qué pasaba…

_**Eso que les importa**_

_**eso que les lastima**_

_**eso es cosa mía**_

_**si soy su amante**_

_**o soy su amiga**_

Después de una semana sin hablarnos, nos mandaron a otra conferencia…viajamos juntos…pero era difícil…sentía que algo apretaba mi corazón, sabía que me dolía esta situación…al llegar al hotel cada uno se metió a su habitación, ahí reflexione sobre lo que sentía y descubrí, entre lagrimas, que me estaba enamorando…de nueva cuenta estaba pensando en el amor…un amor prohibido, un amor que duele más…pero pronto calme ese sentimiento, pues desde el inicio supe que lo mío con Seiya no era más que una apasionante aventura…entonces recordé nuestro pacto de que no mezclaríamos la amistad…limpie mis lagrimas, lave mi rostro y decidí ir a buscarlo y decirle que todo terminaba…que nuestra amistad debía seguir igual…cuando abrí la puerta…lo ví ahí…parado a punto de tocar…ambos nos sorprendimos…Seiya reaccionó primero y me abrazo fuertemente…no dijo nada solo me abrazo…solo alcance a empujar la puerta para que se cerrara y no aguante más…lo abrace con desesperación, con pasión…con amor…

_**Y que nunca lo han visto**_

_**por que llega de noche**_

_**que de donde vino**_

_**que a que se dedica**_

_**que cual es su nombre**_

_**aunque no me lo crean**_

_**voy a serles sincera**_

_**eso que me preguntan yo también**_

_**lo quisiera saber**_

Seiya se separó un poco…tomo mi rostro y lo acarició…ternura, cariño, amor me transmitieron sus manos…me besó…fue un beso distinto a los de antes…había mucha pasión pero también había algo que lo hacía diferente…había amor…

_**yo solo se...**_

_**que estoy enamorada de el**_

_**y que con el...**_

_**me siento otra mujer**_

_**y que sus brazos...**_

_**su amor y su piel...**_

_**encendieron mi ser**_

La respiración nos hizo falta y nos tuvimos que separar…entonces vino su confesión…

_Te amo mi niña hermosa, te amé desde el primer día que te ví…ame tu inocencia, amé tu alegría, esos bellos ojos azules cautivaron mi corazón…ni en mi más remoto sueño pensé que podrías corresponderme…ante ti solo soy un atardecer y tu…tú eres una fresca mañana…despertaste una pasión que creí olvidada…supe que solo era una aventura…pero esa aventura abrió el cofre de un amor que estaba destinado para ti…solo para ti…_

Él me abrazó, mi corazón latía fuerte…sentí mucha felicidad…pero también sentía tristeza…yo no debía amar…no podía…

_Sé que no puedo darte la familia que tú te mereces, se que a mi lado serás solo mi amante…pero no quiero perderte…_- escuchaba sus palabras, sentía tristeza y dolor, quería llorar pero…sonreí, había recordado aquel juramento que un día hice…el amor no era para mi…

_Seiya, no me vas a perder…continuemos con esta aventura…no hablemos de amor…en este momento solo somos tu y yo…en este momento tú eres mío y me perteneces…yo soy tuya y te pertenezco…_

_**Por eso él**_

_**sea quien sea**_

_**yo sigo con él**_

_**él es mi hombre**_

_**y no lo quiero perder**_

_**y no me importa**_

_**si tiene otra mujer**_

_**eso es cosa de él...!**_

Nos besamos y terminamos haciendo el amor…nuestra relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte y los sentimientos crecían…lo que empezó con una loca pasión había terminado en amor…..


End file.
